A push-button switch device for a vehicle for latch release of a vehicle door such as a trunk lid in which, in order to prevent the occurrence of a situation in which the operational feel of the push-button varies due to a change in the air pressure of a housing chamber in which the switch is housed and fixed caused by a change in the ambient temperature, the interior of the housing chamber is made to communicate with the exterior is known from for example Patent Document 1.